Bigby x Reader
by HWAWESOME
Summary: A Bigby x Reader cause I like this story and Bigby
1. Chapter 1

Give me another chance~

So this is a random Bigby x reader shot that I made up at the last minute, I'm in love with this beast wolf (*drooling*) So this is the back story of your character, you were Cinderella's sister but you were the opposite of her. You were always getting into trouble and destroying things. Ever since Fabletown, Snow White and Cinderella were talking that Snow and Bigby were to watch over you and make sure that nothing bad were to happen to you, but sadly when Fabletown came along, you were always beaten up and threatened when you were with them. So during the night, you ran away from them, only to run into the Crookedman and Bloody Mary. They took you under their wing, little did you know that Bigby and Snow were frantically looking for you...

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a peaceful town called Fabletown, never to know that there was a deep dark secret. It was a dark, silent, cold night, with the moon shinning down upon the busy town that it was. Every single fairy tale lived there under a mask, trying to redeem there old identity. People walked up and down the sidewalks, thinking about what to have for dinner and about their life, little to know that death it's self larked around the corner in an alley way. A shadow stood against the blood covered walls, in one of their hands held a scythe that was covered from its tip and staff in blood. On the ground laid a bloody dead corpse with its limbs and blood splattered everywhere. The shadow pushed off the wall and broke down so that it was a pocket knife that slipped nicely in their boot, they retched in their pocket to pull out a lighter that had a skull on it. The shadow lit the lighter and set the body on fire, before retching in their other pocket to pull out 'Huff 'n' Puff' and lit a smoke. The shadow jumped from wall to wall like a graceful dear, landing gracefully on the roof as the dead body lit of in stronger flames, gathering lots of attention. The shadow towered over the small people that looked terrified at the scene, it's cape fluttering in the breeze, their combat boots holding onto the building that you towered on.

"Well, well, well... Look's like someone wanted a camp fire."

The shadow looked over their shoulder to see Bloody Mary herself, with that smirk on her thin pale face. The shadow took their smoke out from between their lips and blew out a skull within the smoke, making Mary chuckle and walk up to the mysterious person.

"Why do you hide that you are so beautiful when you go out (name)."

Mary pulled their hood back to reveal (h/c) locks that floated in the wind, pale delicate skin that was covered with scars and bruises. Mary gently turned their head towards her to reveal (e/c) eyes that had a scar over one of them. She huffed and kissed their forehead, bringing them into a gentle caring hug.

"I wish I was there earlier before anyone hurt you (name)."

You sighed, wrapping your skinny arms around her waist. You had a thing of not eating a lot because you were always on the run from Bigby that wanted to catch you ever so badly and take you back. She took your thin hand within hers and brought you back to the hideout, where a few special guest's awaited you. You walked in, only to get brought into a tight hug by Tweedle Dee who squeezed you half to death. You were tooth pick skinny, so skinny that you could easily break under so much pressure.

"Tweedle, she can't breath!"

Mary prided you from his arms, only for you to stumble into Tim's arms. You looked behind you and smiled, Tim smiled back and embraced you with his think arms. You hugged him back, inhaling his scent. He ran his fingers through your soft silky hair, making you melt some into his touch.

"Now Tim, don't hog my dearest daughter."

You released Tim and turned around to see nobody else but the Crookedman himself. You smiled and walked over to him as he stood up, he opened his arms which you gladly walked into and hugged him as he hugged you close to him.

"Sweetheart, have you not been eating again?"

You sighed and let your head drop onto his chest, you heard him groan some as he played with your hair.

"Dearest, you need to eat. I would hate to see you die of starvation."

Ever since you have been working with Crookedman, he has become like a father to you, as you have become a daughter to him. He took a seat on the sofa and pulled you down next to him, which you gladly rested your head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, which made you nuzzle closer to him. You were about to fall asleep, until you sensed that someone has entered the layer that has been expected for a while.

"He's here..."

Mumbled Crookedman while pulling you close to him. You opened your eyes, just to see Tim opening the door.

'It's Bigby... Wow he looks all beaten up, not to mention really toned. Wow that shirt really brings out his muscles...'

You caught yourself staring at Bigby, almost drooling at the sight of him.

"(name), is...is that you?"

You snapped out of your trance to see Bigby looking at you with wide eyes. You sighed and nuzzled your face into Crookedman's chest, he leaned down and gave your head a delicate kiss.

"Yes it is her Bigby, but right now she wish's not to talk to anyone."

You heard the clicking of shoes coming closer to you.

"I need to talk to her, privately."

Crookedman frowned and glared at the wolf now standing a few inches away from him and you.

"Whatever you want to say to her, you can tell us all since we are the ones that have been taking GOOD care of her."

He put a lot of emphasis on the word good, since he knew what went down when you were still with them. Bigby sighed and stood up straight.

"I want for (name) to come back with me, back to Fabletown where Snow is."

You opened your eyes and glared at Bigby, making him take a few steps back. You stood up and gave the wolf a steady death glare.

"What makes you think that I even want to back to Fabletown with you!"

Bigby flinched at your words, never expecting that kind of reaction to come out of you.

"What do you-"

"Have you not taken any of the hints of the death's there!"

Now it was Bigby's turn to glare at you.

"So you're the one that has been causing the death's!?"

You walked over to where he was, so that your chest was touching his.

"Yes...I...am..."

Bigby grabbed hold of your shoulders, looking you dead in the eye. You were expecting him to yell at you but just as you were about to kick him in the groin, you felt a pair of rough but soft lips pressed against yours. Your eyes widened to see that Bigby was the one kissing you. You brought your feet up and kicked up away from him, landing on the ground, you flipped back up to your feet in a instant. Bigby landed on the ground with a painful thump.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

Bigby looked up at you confused.

"You are with that chick Snow White! Did you forget what happened that day before I left!"

You and Bigby have worked together on a lot of cases while you were there, and never to think that you and him actually started to develop feelings for each other. One day, you were brave enough to confess your feelings towards him, sadly Bigby never thought that you would ever return the feelings. But, when you walked into his office, you saw Snow sitting on his desk with her arms thrown around his neck while he had one hand on her leg and the other one on the inside of her shirt. You slammed the door and took off running, running away from your broken heart and shattered dreams, never to return.

Bigby's eyes widened, not realizing that it was YOU, you were the one that slammed the door, you were the one who was always getting him new packs of smokes, getting him something to drink, you were always there for him. he stood up and went to grab you, only to get kicked down by Mary.

"I don't think she want's you here anymore dog!"

He glared up at her, his eyes drifted over to you only to see you crying into Crookedman's jacket.

"Please (name),"

He begged as some tears filled his eyes.

"Give me one more chance, to try and fix things. Please, just another chance."

You whipped your eyes and looked down at Bigby who were giving you those sad wolf eyes. You sighed and rubbed your right arm, not sure if you should forgive him or not. Crookedman placed his index finger and middle finger under your chin, lifting your head up to his eye level with a gentle smile.

"Go ahead, remember if you ever want to come back, you remember the locations where to find me."

You nodded and gave him a hug, before standing up and walking over to the wounded wolf on the ground.

"Fine, I will give you a chance."

Bigby smiled and stood up, offering his arms out for a hug. You smiled some and gave him a hug, only to have his arms instantly coil around you. You hated to admit it but, you might the warmth of his body.

"Trust me (name), I will fix everything."

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Bigby's true form and Crooked man turns himself in

Last left off:

"Trust me (name), I will fix everything."

And so we continue...

Chapter 2

You and Bigby walked hand in hand down the sidewalks, enjoying each others company.

"I really have missed you ((name)), ever since you left...things have been quiet without you."

You chuckled some and released your grip on his hand, only to coil both of your arms around his arm. You heard him chuckle and felt his lips press against your head.

"How about something to eat? My treat."

You nodded and held onto his arm, like a little kid holds onto their favorite toy close to them. Bigby took you to a fancy restaurant, making your eyes widen.

"B-Bigby!"

"Don't worry, I did say that this was on me."

"If only I could eat off of your muscular body."

You mumbled under your breath, catching his attention.

"What was that?"

You shook your head, looking up at him with a smile.

"Nothing, let's just sit down."

Bigby smiled and shook his head, taking you to the table with his hand on your waist. When you and him got to the table, he pulled out your chair like a gentlemen.

"Oh? Someone has manors from all that time in the forest."

You chuckled while gently poking his nose. He rolled his eyes and gently pushed you in when you took your seat.

"Say's the women who spent her time creeping in the shadow's spying on me."

It was your turn to roll your eyes. You both spent hours on catching up, drinking whine as he drank scotch.

"Well he-he you really haven't really changed have you Bigby."

You smiled while swirling the alcohol on the glass, he chuckled and leaned forward on the table, his elbow resting on the table as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand. His free hand went to his tie, loosening it as his eyes were connected to yours.

"You'd be surprised how much I have changed ((name))."

You giggled and drank some of the whine, some dribbling down your chin. Your eyes casted over to Bigby, only to see him swallow, lick his lips, as he shifted some in his chair. You pulled the glass back, your eyes held mischief.

"What's wrong there Bigby?"

He cleared his throat, leaning back in the chair.

"N-Nothing's wrong."

You chuckled and shook your head.

"Sure, whatever you say Bigby."

Licking your lips, getting the last drop of sweet alcohol that was hanging off of your lip. Bigby's heart was thumping in his chest, for a thing he thought it was going to beat out of his chest. After he paid for the bill, the restaurant went back.

"Bigby!"

Arms slid around your waist.

"I'm right here ((name))."

You turned around and cuddled into his chest, making the grip on you tighten some.

"For someone who spent their life in the shadows, your pretty scarred of the dark."

You shook your head.

"I sense something...er someone in the dark."

You heard Bigby smell the air. Within a few seconds, the light's went back on only to make you gasp and hide into Bigby's chest. He held you close to him, rubbing your back to calm you down. Everyone that was in the place was killed, their blood was splattered on the walls around you.

"Come on, let's go."

Bigby grabbed your hand and quickly let the restaurant. You looked back to the place, only to see Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb holding clubs covered in blood along with their clothes. Your eyes widened to see a smirking Jersey walk out with a gun hanging down by his side with his clothes and skin coated with blood. Bigby got back into his apartment, locking the door behind you. You slowly walked in, you covered your arms with your hands, trying to forget the horrible thoughts in your head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that ((name))."

You felt his warm hands slid around your waist to the front of you, bringing you in close to his body. You turned around and rested your head on his chest, since he was taller than you. He placed his head on top of yours, gently swaying you back and forth. You moved your hands up around his back, pressing you closer to him. You felt him nuzzle his face into your hair, only to hear a slight purr come from him. You were about to pull back and ask what was that, but only to giggle as he nuzzled into your neck as his nose grazed your neck.

"Bigby!"

You giggled while leaning back some, Bigby keeping a good grip on your waist. You kept giggling only to blush dark red as he nuzzled his face into your breast's. You ran your hands up his body to his hair, running your fingers through his hair only to feel something sharp poking into your hips. You looked down to see the hair on his arms grow thicker, his hair grew darker as his hair grew longer to the point where they were almost in your thigh's.

"Hmmm Bigby."

His name purred out of your lips, making him growl in pleasure as he kept his face in your breast's. He pulled back and looked down at you with lust filled wolf eyes, your (e/c) shined back within his.

"Bigby."

You caressed his face within your hands, his eyes closed at your gentle touch. He re-opened his eyes to reveal his eyes back to normal. He picked you up bridal style and walked over to his couch, laying you down while getting on top of you, straddling your waist. You blushed as your head was on the arm rest and your hands were on the sides of your head. He intertwined his fingers within yours, as he leaned down closer to you. You could almost smell and taste the alcohol from his breath.

"I love you ((name)), ever since we first started working together I've fallen head over heels in love with you."

You smiled and wrapped one hand on the back of his neck, bringing you closer to you.

"I love you too Bigby."

He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning down more to the point where your lips were grazing each other's.

"Do me a favor ((name))."

You opened your eyes and gasped, only to see Bloody Mary smirking down at you.

"Wake up."

You closed your eyes and screamed. You re-opened your eyes to see that you were in a warehouse chained to a pole.

"About time you woke up shadow."

You looked around and squirmed around trying to break the chains. Your body froze as you heard crunching of glass coming your way. You looked up and gasped at Bloody Mary in her true form. She laughed and lunged at you, scratching your face with her raser sharped glass nails. You yelped and bit your lip, keeping back the tears. She laughed and clawed at your body, scratching your body, leaving gashes that bleed like crazy.

"Look's like he's here."

You held your head up, hearing thrashing around. You jumped and gasped as a figure fell to the floor.

"Bigby!"

You gasped and saw him in a weird wolf/human form. You were about to call out for him, only to shiver as multiple Bloody Mary's came from the shadow's. Bigby tried to slash them out one by one, only to get pinned. You were trying to call for him, but your voice couldn't be heard from the sounds Mary was making.

_***Deep growling with a thud of a foot***_

Your eyes widened as your head looked up to see a black wolf.

"Bigby."

He stood tall, his eyes glowing yellow/gold as he growled at Mary. He bit and stomped all the glass Mary's, only to growl from the number of Mary's approaching still. He stopped for a few seconds, only to be sucking in a large amount of air. Before you could ask what he was doing, he let out a huge gust of wind that made the glass Mary's shatter into pieces as they hit the walls. Bloody Mary was left alone, she jumped from place to place and landing on her feet only to pull out a piece of glass from her head. Bigby growled and jumped at her, catching her in his mouth and clamped down, making her shatter into many pieces as blood surrounded his bottom and top jaw. He howled, making you cringe.

"Bigby!"

He looked down at you, only to see his eyes and body soften as he saw how bloody you were. He padded over to you and laid down so his nose was a few inches from your body.

"You did it Bigby, you killed her."

He huffed and nuzzled his nose into your stomach. You smiled and tried to wiggle your arms free. He stretched a claw out and yanked the chains away, breaking them away from your body. You smiled and rubbed your arms, smiling up at the wolf in front of you. You walked up and placed your hand on his snout, giving him a gentle rub. His eyes closed as he nuzzled into your hand.

"Aww your so cute."

He whined and rolled onto his back as his feet kicked the air, almost like he was asking for a belly rub. You laughed and face palmed, walking over to the childish acting wolf.

"Oh my gosh Bigby, how old are you."

He whined in response as you climbed on top of his belly.

"Aww who's my good big wolf!"

You cooed while rubbing his belly. He whined and began panting as he leg kicked the air in pleasure.

"Yeah you're not so bad after all are you?"

You puckered your lips out while rubbing the full length of his belly. You'd hate to admit it, but you really liked him in this form. Slowly his body began to shrink down to normal. Your knees gently hit the ground as your hands were on flesh skin. Bigby panted slightly as he turned back to his true form, his hands gently held your hips.

"I'm proud of you Bigby."

He opened his eyes, to reveal them still green but you didn't care.

"Thanks darling."

He sat up and pulled you in for a hug, nuzzling his face into your neck.

"I'm sorry, I should have kept you closer. I sensed something wasn't right when the dinner went black, I thought I had you in my arms but I only had someone else. The Tweedles grabbed you and knocked you out..."

"Shh it's okay.'

You ran your fingers through his hair, making him sigh and hold you closer.

"I'm sor-"

You pulled back and pressed your lips to his, cutting him off in mid-sentence. He moaned into the kiss, sliding his hands up your shirt. The taste of scotch and tobacco lingered on his lips, making you crave more. You nibbled his bottom lip, making him growl. You giggled and ran your tongue along his teeth, making him open his mouth only for your tongue to get shoved down his throat. Bigby moaned threw his nose, flipping you over so you were on the bottom and he was on top in between your legs. You tangled both hands in his hair as his hands were roaming your body, stopping at the waist band of your pants. You both pulled away, a string of saliva attached from your mouth to his.

"I wish to go further, but maybe somewhere else."

You giggled and ran your hands down his body only to have your hands feel skin as you past his waist line.

"Bigby, honey?"

He leaned down and began sucking and nibbling your neck, marking you his.

"B-Bigby~"

You moaned and arched into him, making him moan and bite you skin. You gasped as his tongue lapped up your blood. You pushed him back some, both of you panting for air. You saw nothing but lust and need in his eyes.

"I love you Bigby."

He smiled and kissed your forehead.

"I love you too ((name))."

"Good, now would you go put clothes on."

You blushed while looking to the side. He looked down and quickly scurried off of you and placed his clothes on.

"Sorry about that babe, guess I got caught up in the moment."

You giggled and looked down at your body, frowning at your bleeding flesh. Bigby turned you around and his eyes finally widened, taking in your scratched body.

"Oh my-"

You placed your hand over his mouth, cutting him off.

"Come on, let's get Crooked Man and go."

He sighed and took your hand in his, kissing the palm of your hand. You both walked to where Crooked Man was, opening the door slowly making sure C.M didn't do anything weird.

"Hello, Bigby. You look tired."

Crooked Man said while looking out the window of the office.

"Give me one good reason not to rip you apart right now."

You quickly walked towards Bigby, as Crooked Man whipped around and took out a gun.

"This gun holds six rounds of specially designed silver bullets. Now, I may not be the best shot... but I can guarantee that at least one bolt will meet it's mark and you'll find yourself rolling on the floor in agony. Unable to heal-"

Bigby lunged at him, breaking away from your arms only for Crooked Man to load and pull the trigger missing Bigby. You gasped and ducked in terror from getting shot, making Bigby stop and look down at you in concern.

"I won't miss next time."

Bigby took a few steps back, still glaring at the Crooked Man.

"Before you do anything to me, I thought I should point out a few things. Snow White wants you to bring me back to the Woodlands, doesn't she? And that's what I want. You plan to do what she says, don't you?"

"Snow's now here. Your dealing with me now."

"That may be true, but I'd advise defying your new boss. At least for the time being. You will bring me back alive."

Crooked Man raised the gun, while a soft look in his eyes.

"Look, all I ask is a chance to speak for myself in front of the community. And I'm sure Miss White would agree that I should be given a fair trial. Can we at least agree on that? I will have a trial. Are we clear?"

"The whole town will be calling for your execution. Why would you want me to bring you back there?"

"Why don't you let me worry about that."

Crooked Man said while taking a step back, making Bigby step closer to him as you stayed back in your lone place.

"Look...There's no reason for us to be at each other's throats here."

"That's funny... Coming from the guy pointing a gun at my head."

"This is just a precaution. I'm sure you understand. I'm no murderer, Mr. Wolf. I didn't kill those women."

Bigby took steps closer, making Crooked Man step further away.

"And I think you know that. All I'm asking for is a chance... to explain my side of the story."

"If you're not a killer, then what are you?"

"I'm a business man, not a killer."

"There's still a lot you have to answer for."

"And I will... as long as you agree to my terms. Because I'm not saying another word until I am brought before the community. And I don't think I'm being unreasonable. If you decide to do something stupid, like murder me... You won't get your answers... but you have a difficulty time explaining yourself to Miss White and the rest of miserable town."

Crooked Man finished while taking steps back, making Bigby once again follow him.

"You're often reckless. And I worry your not thinking of the- Let me ask you an honest question... What do you really care about here? Where this case is concerned, I mean. DO you really want the truth...? Or do you want to look like the hero? Because those two are very different things."

"This is about justice... I'm the Sheriff... I have to do what's right. Two people were murdered."

"And you know who did it. Georgie. He's dead isn't he? My point being: the killer has been dealt with. You've won."

"You really think I'm that stupid?"

"I understand that you have an obligation to bring me in, but you can brighten up a little. It's over. So... shall we get going? I'd rather not dawdle. You know, I'm actually looking forward to seeing Miss White again. my previous interactions with her have gone rather well."

"Alright, let's go. Hand over the gun."

"I think I'd rather hold onto it, if you don't mind. What do you say?"

You gasped as Bigby grabbed the gun from Crooked man's hand and tossed it somewhere in the room.

"I'm sure Miss white will be pleased... Such a reliable pup. I understand why she'd want to keep you around."

Bigby's eyes grew wide as he snarled, he grabbed the Crooked man's shirt and punched him in the nose. You shook your head, hoping he would just cuff him instead.

"You're under arrest. You will be given a trial in front of your peers."

He cuffed the Crooked man, making you internally clap for him.

"And your punishment will follow."

Bigby pushed Crooked man out the door, he looked at you and signaled you to follow his back. You nodded and followed him, you couldn't help but think back to him being in his true form.

~Witching Well Chamber~

"Are you sure he's coming?"

"Yes, you'll have an opportunity to-"

Snow's speech was cut off by you, Bigby, and Crooked man walking in.

"He's back."

Snow smiled as Beast held Beauty close to him.

"The Crooked Man..."

"Thank god."

Grendel scoffed and glared at Crooked man passing him.

"Motherfucker."

Snow walked up and put her hand up some.

"Are you okay?"

You walked over to Holly and Grendel, who brought you into a gentle hug.

"It's been hours. We were worried you'd run into some trouble... at the Crooked man's place. And after what happened with Mary..."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Both Bigby and Snow looked over at you, to see Holly and Grendel looking over your scratches making sure that some of them weren't to bad.

"I guess you've been worse."

Snow said while walking pass Crooked man.

"You did well Sheriff. I'm...surprised... Not that you did well... but that... y'know... I'm just glad you made it back in one piece."

You growled as Bigby and Snow smiled at each other, just like they did in the past. You scoffed and crossed your arms and turned around so your back was facing them. Both Bigby and Snow looked at you again, concern filing their eyes.

Grendel laughed some and hugged you close to him with his one arm.

"No need to be jealous kid, it doesn't suit you."

"The fuck you know about being jealous?"

He laughed as Holly smiled, they both took your hands and walked over to Snow and Bigby.

"It's about time you showed up. Now throw that asshole down the fuckin' well!"

"Yes, what are you waiting for?"

Bluebeared said firmly.

"You killed Lily!"

"She was my sister!"

"How could you?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Where the fuck do you get off? You think you have the right to just do this to people?"

"And what about Faith?"

"You're a fucking crook!"

You covered your ears from everyone yelling, Bigby saw you and walked over to you and pulled you into his chest.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention! Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. I know normally we'd schedule a formal hearing, but considering the circumstances... I thought it best if we do this as soon as possible. The Crooked Man is charged with the murder of Faith and L-"

"As I already informed your Sheriff... it was Mr. Georgie Porgie who killed those women, not me."

"What? It was Georgie?"

"Georgie?"

"I don't mean to interrupt you, Miss White. But I thought it would be unwise to proceed with such... faulty information."

"Georgie may have killed them, but you made the call."

Bigby tighten his hold on your waist as you cuddled closer to his warm body.

"Do I have to explain the situation to you again?"

"Wait a minute. So you're saying Georgie's the motherfucker who killed my sister? Well where is he?"

"Yeah, you gonna bring that shithead in too aren't you?"

"Yes, Sheriff. Where is that rotten scoundrel now?"

"Is he still out there?"

"Sheriff?"

"Don't worry about it. It's done."

"Justice has already been dispatched. Bigby executed him."

"He's what?"

To be continued...

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Crooked man's death?

In the last episode:

"He's... What?"

And so we continue...

Chapter 3

"Dead?"

Beast questioned as you looked up at him questionably. Bigby looked down at you and placed a hand on the back of your head, he gently pushed your head back onto his chest while running his fingers through your hair.

"So you see, the culprit has been punished. There's no need for this-"

"That doesn't change anything. We'll deal with it later, but right now you're the one I'm concerned with."

"You called the shots. Georgie made that perfectly clear."

"In which case you still have a lot to answer for. And I'd-"

"I was told I would be allowed to speak."

Crooked man cut in.

"We have to read the rest of the charges-"

"What other charges?"

"If you'd wait a moment."

"I am well aware of my rights, Miss White. Unless you plan to abandon the charter entirely."

"Fine. Go right ahead."

"Wait. That's not how this works. After the rest of your crimes are read through, then you have an opportunity to defend yourself, but only then."

"If you insist."

Snow walked back over to where she was previously while reading off his charges.

"You are charged with the murder of Faith and Lily... which Georgie carried out on your order. Inciting violence against various members of the Fabletown community... including the attempt murder of Sheriff Bigby Wolf."

"Twice."

Bigby growled and glared up at Crooked Man, making you nuzzle your head into his chest.

"A misunderstanding."

"Aiding and providing monetary support for the force prostitution at the Pudding N Pie. Additionally you are charged with multiple counts of fraud, extortion, racketeering,  
>and the illegal possession and sale of magical artifacts."<p>

"And for being a condescending prick."

Bigby added in, making Snow glare at him.

"Now, is there anything you would like to say?"

"First of all, I had nothing to do with Faith and Lily, so you can strike that one from your little record book. Second-"

"Bullshit! Like hell you didn't."

"Stop the charade, we know you're involved."

Bluebeard add.

"Come on! It's obvious!"

"And there's all the other crap he's done."

"I know your responsible. You've been behind all of this from the beginning. So cut the shit."

"We all know who you are! We know what you've done!"

"Just give it up already."

Snow steps up.

"The crooked Man has committed crimes against this government, and most importantly its citizens. Theses charges, if proven, are enough to justify death, upon which your body will be committed to the Witching Well."

"Were it fucking belongs."

You shivered at the thought of the Witching Well, making Bigby rub your back and kiss the top of your head.

"But we promised you a chance to defend yourself! And I won't rob you of that right. This is about justice. If we're ever going to pull ourselves together and make something of this town, we have to start doing things correctly. No more snap judgments. No more secrets. We are going to treat everyone fairly. Even when they don't deserve it."

Bigby let you go for a couple of seconds to get the cuffs off of Crooked Man's wrist's. He rubbed his sore wrist's as Bigby walked back over to you and wrapped his arm around your waist.

"This is ridiculous."

"You have the floor."

"Thank you, Miss White. You've all met Georgie. I don't have to tell you what kind of... person he was. he was a total scoundrel, lacking in any sort of mortal fiber. I hired him as a favor to his family, you see, a promise kept to a dying mother..."

"Are you going to get to your point of what?"

"Georgie was working for me yes, but he was not acting on my behalf when he killed those women. It was his business... and for whatever reason I'm sure only he could understand, he murdered two of his most faithful employees. I had nothing to do with it."

"This is bullshit!"

"Tell the fucking truth!"

"Georgie has always been a bit of a powder keg. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"Georgie seemed pretty convinced he didn't have a say in the matter."

"He clearly misunderstood my intention."

Crooked Man looked down at you with sad soft eyes, making you frown and Bigby growl as he covered your eyes with his hand that was previously on your waist.

"Really?"

"I would never authorize such an act."

"Any of you actually believe this bullshit?"

"Holly, please."

"Tell them, Bigby... when you finally showed up at my door last night, wasn't I more than helpful? I answered your questions. I was willing to cooperate."

"What's he talking about?"

"Helpful isn't the word I would use."

"My comrades are another matter, and I'm sorry for the predicament they put you in."

Crooked man said while glancing down at you. You frowned and shoved your face into Bigby's shirt, not wanting to see him like this. It killed your heart, knowing that the man who spent years taking care of you after you ran off was going to be put to death.

"They get a bit carried away sometimes, it's true, loyal to the end."

Crooked man was about to put a hand on your shoulder, until Bigby shoved you behind him then crossed his arms over his chest.

"They do it because they want to protect me, as I protected them. You understand wanting to protect what you care about, don't you? You'd do anything. You might even give up an innocent man... just to save someone."

"I really hope you're going somewhere with this."

"I see... you want to cut right down to the point. I can appreciate that. Let me explain this to you... My employees are just that. Hired help. I see some of them are among you."

Crooked man said while looking at Beauty and Beast. You wanted to run over and do something, but Bigby sensed you wanted to jump so he placed an arm out stopping you.

"They are not my slaves. They are all free to make their own decisions, as Georgie was..."

"You're not serious! I know what you do to people, I've seen it first hand! What you did to Faith! The way you manipulated her! Do you really any of those girls were free? DO you really think Faith wanted to-"

"I'm sorry Lawrence. I'm sorry that your wife came to me for help and I'm sorry that I decided against my best judgment to give her a distasteful job."

"Right, and you kept them in debt so they couldn't leave."

"Yeah. That's what you did to us. How you kept us in line..."

"You forget, it was not me who put you in that position. You all act like I'm some kind of tyrant. What your government abandoned you and left you all helpless, sniveling on street corners, I was there to look out for you."

"Yes, but..."

"Wasn't I?"

~Skip a few lines and gets to Auntie Greenleaf!~

"And what about Auntie Greenleaf? Her story isn't that common. She left everything she had back on the Homelands... everything that mattered, anyway. With nowhere else to turn, she came to me for help. And what did I do for you?"

"You got my tree back."

"I got her tree back. And in return, we used her magic to help poor Fables get glamours. Because I helped her she was able to make a living... provide for herself. And what did they do?"

"For the longest time... not much. But... they asked me to come work for them."

"Really? The new Deputy Mayor wants you on the thirteenth floor?"

"No... The wolf offered me the job... She wanted my tree destroyed. If she had her way I'd be hung out to dry on a clothesline by now."

You gasped and wiggled out of Bigby's grasp, walking back into Grendel, who wrapped a protective arm around your waist. Bigby and Snow looked at you with sorry eyes, but you shook your head and crossed your arms and looked at the floor, not wanting to look at them.

"What?"

"You were going to burn her tree?"

You scoffed and shook your head.

"How selfish."

You said while looking at your shoes, as Holly braided your hair.

"Snow, why would you want that?"

"Is that true?"

"I know what you're doing... and it's not gonna work. You can't manipulate is or these people. We're not here to talk about this-"

"Oh, we're not?"

"Bigby just means tha-"

"This is important and I'm glad it's being talked about!"

"You know why I asked him to destroy your tree. You were working with Crane and the Crooked Man."

"It wasn't her fault."

Beast said while holding Beauty close to him. Auntie Greenleaf walked up close to Snow.

"You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. You hated crane... And you hated him for wanting to fuck you and you bring too soft to notice what he'd do to get it. It had nothing to do with the Crooked man."

Snow walked off, her back facing everyone.

"We've made some mistakes. I've made some mistakes. But believe me... I truly want what's best for this town."

Bigby walked over to Snow's side, make her smile and you scowl at the both of them. Oh how you would give anything right now to be in the arms of the Crooked man's.

"And that may not always be clear... right away. But I want you all to know that I care deeply about all of you. And so does the Sheriff."

"Yeah, right."

Grendel scoffed while pulling you closer to his side.

"I can't promise you perfection. No one can. Bit I can promise to always have your best interests at heart."

"Like you did with her?"

Asked Beast.

"Things haven't been great for a while...but we'll do better at protecting you from people like him."

"The Crooked man's been exploiting you. Exploiting your hope for a better life. You would go to him for help... and he would take that weakness and add it to his strength. And if things didn't fall exactly his way... someone would die."

"He took Faith and Lily from us. And while we can never get them back, we can certainly punish who's responsible."

Bigby finished. Beast walked over to join Snow's and Bigby's side.

"They're right."

"You're still all afraid of him... even now. But you needn't be. His contamination of this town is over... and those girls will have their justice."

Everyone joined over by Snow and Bigby, including Auntie Greenleaf. All except you and Crooked man. Snow looked over at you, everyone looked at you with soft eyes. You looked between them. You looked at Crooked man, the guy who took you under his wing when you were out in the cold street. He took care of you, fed you, clothed you, made you his daughter. You looked over at everyone else, they were your only friends before shit went down the drain. Your eyes connected to Bigby's, his eyes we begging for you to walk over to them so he could hold you. You sighed and stayed at your spot, looking at the floor so nobody could see your eyes. Crooked man clapped his hands.

"Very good, very good. The sentiment is surely appreciated, Miss White... but it doesn't disguise that fact that these accessions are completely unfounded. The Sheriff simply doesn't have a particle of evidence linking me to the murders."

"Georgie was working for you! Bigby got the confession that-"

"A "confession" that nobody heard! Now, I'm no barrister, but I think such a statement would carry more weight if Bigby weren't the only one to whom Georgie spoke. Especially given Bigby's... history."

"What are you talking about?"

"Snow?"

"So... are we done?"

"And what about your history? All you've done to this fucking town..."

"What do you mean there's no evidence?"

Beast asked.

"Maybe... maybe he's... I mean, this doesn't feel right, how we're doing this."

You got up from the floor and walked over, catching everyone's attention. Bigby was about to hug you, until you dodged him and walked over right into Crooked man's arms. Everyone gasped.

"Of course it's right. This man tormented all of you... for profit! Georgie's killed-"

"Let me just make sure I understand you...You're trying to say that I am responsible for what Georgie did, because he was working for me at the time. Yes?"

Crooked man cut in, while running his fingers through your hair. Bigby looked down at you with soft eyes, but you didn't look up at him.

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Where are you going with this?"

"If I am to blame for Georgie's mistakes, shouldn't Miss White be held accountable for Bigby's action's as well?"

"Like what?"

"How about the way he treated poor Tweedle Dee when he was in your custody? He was beaten to mashed apples while under your watch."

"Under 'my watch'?"

"Maybe he's right."

"Did you think we'd all just let that go?"

"You can't be serious?"

"That was different."

"Snow had nothing to do with it. We all thought she was dead!"

"Besides...Crane was still Deputy Mayor what that happened. Right before you decided to kidnap him."

"It was for his own protection. Oh, your right dear. Crane was in charge. Sometimes it hard to tell the difference."

Snow walked up to you and Crooked man with her hands on her hips.

"That's enough."

"So, you won't answer to your employees behavior... but I must perish for mine?"

"This is completely different. We all-"

"I did not order those two girls dead. It simply never happened. Georgie killed Faith and Lily. End of story. They want to scapegoat me for their own tangled ends, but they refuse to answer for their own crimes."

"This isn't right..."

"Oh please."

"This isn't the point!"

"Everyone, calm down! This isn't the reason we're here."

"This is how it's always been."

"This is what I am talking about."

Crooked man said softly, while holding you close to him. He looked down at you and smiled, you smiled back as he let go of you to walk around.

"We lash our ropes to this diseased world... and ever since, which one of us has been there for you? Who filled your lives with the promise and more? Who was there while they idly played in their towers... judging you, treating you as a mindless children too stupid to command your own destiny. Without me... Who will pay your rent when you are on the verge of eviction? Who will dare challenge their brutality when it leaks to our dear citizens?"

He looked Bigby in the eye with a glare.

"Who will protect you... from the Big Bad Wolf?"

Bigby glared at him, showing his teeth.

"Who be the-"

"Bigby! Miss White!"

(( Ooooo this is where shit's going to go down!))

You looked up to see Nerissa walking in.

"Excuse me, dear."

"I... I wanted to make sure I had a chance to say something."

"Why don't you take a moment to catch your breath, little one?"

"What's she doing here?"

Bluebeard said while crossing his arms.

"I'd like to...I-I need to say something."

"We're kind of in the middle of something."

Bluebeard said while a soft voice.

"She has something to say and we're gonna listen. Go right ahead."

Bigby said while crossing his arms.

"You probably don't remember me... I don't know why I was... afraid to come here."

"My dear, I don't know what it I-"

"Just shut up!"

You jumped some.

"You enslaved us for years. let us hear stories about what you'd do... told us we would lose everything is we stepped just one toe out of line. And we couldn't say a word about it because of these damn ribbons."

"Wait..."

"But you know what, now it's my turn to talk."

"How are you-?"

"I found Vivian's body. Did you kill her? Did he?"

"Sheriff, this is highly irregular..."

"Be quiet."

"We need to establish some order, here!"

"Vivian wanted you freed from the ribbons... She took her own life."

"I'm sorry, um... I don't think I know your..."

"Nerissa! my name is Nerissa!"

"It's okay, my dear, it's going to be just-"

"he ordered them dead, this fucker. Faith and Lily-"

"That's a lie!"

"I was in the Goddamn room when he did it! Faith and Lily are dead because of you! The only two people who ever gave a damn about me...And now I can finally say...You're an asshole... And I hope you rot at the bottom of the Witching Well for what you did."

"We know what happened."

Bigby said, standing next to you.

"He made Georgie do it, it was always him, Georgie would've never done anything without his say-so, ever."

"Your going to take the word of a-"

"At least five other girls will back me up on this. We all heard you say it!"

Crooked man looked pissed.

"Did you now..."

Bigby stepped forward.

"Looks like we found our evidence."

"She saw it first hand..."

Bluebeard stepped up.

"He's guilty!"

"Good enough for me."

"Me too."

"So that's it, right?"

"Throw him down the Witching Well!"

"No! That's to fucking easy for a crook like that!"

Bigby cuffed Crooked man's wrist's together again.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gotta pay for what he did!"

"Listen to yourselves!"

Auntie Greenleaf yelled.

"You're all rats fleeing from one sinking ship to the next. SO quick to latch onto whatever will keep your miserable lives afloat. This is how you want to repay all I've done for you?"

"What? You take two people's lives and now you want mercy?"

"You know we can't let you go free from this."

Snow said.

"Wait."

Auntie Greenleaf said, Bigby glared up at Crooked man.

"What did you expect to happen here? You're getting what you deserve."

"Well done then."

"Now, for your sentence-"

"We don't have to become murderers."

"what are you talking about?"

"He's guilty! I know that, but we don't have to kill anybody. We can imprison him. Lock him up forever... somewhere he can never hurt anyone again."

"How can we be sure that he won't escape?"

"I can help! We can use magic. I assure you-"

"That's not good enough!"

"Everyone listen up! Clearly we are having trouble agreeing on a suitable punishment. So I think we-"

"This is going nowhere!"

"Someone needs to make a decision!"

While everyone was yelling at each other, you walked in front of Crooked man, almost like you were defending him.

"Who?"

"I hope you aren't suggesting yourself?"

"Why not?"

"What about a vote?"

"What do you think this is?"

"Everyone calm down!"

Bigby stepped up.

"Look, I'm making the call."

"Why should you-"

"He is the only official representative here."

Bluebeard said while crossing his arms.

"Right. Bigby should decide."

Nerissa agreed.

"That makes sense to me."

Agreed the butcher.

"I guess it does."

Holly somewhat agreed to.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? This isn't how it's-"

"It's what the people want, Miss White."

"Okay. Mr. Wolf. It's your call."

"Snow, I-"

"Just do, what you think is right."

"Yes, Sheriff... DO what you think is right."

"Teach him a fucking lesson!"

"No..."

"He has to die!"

"We can lock him away!"

As everyone was yelling at Bigby what to do, Crooked man leaned down to your ear and whispered.

"Forgive me, my daughter."

Before you could ask him what did he mean, Crooked man threw the chain that was attached to his cuffs around your neck and began walking back towards the Witching Well.

"Not this way!"

Everyone gasped as Crooked man dragged you away. You struggled to break the chains as he kept getting close to the well. You finally managed to break the chain and caught his jacket before he went down the well.

"I hope you all... remember this moment...Think of me...when you try to sleep. Finish it darling."

"Please, we can still-"

"End it already!"

It was all up to you now, your eyes began to fill with water. Crooked man saw your eyes and gently smiled.

"Go ahead sweetheart, do what the crowd want you too."

"I... I can't..."

You dragged him away from the well and fell to your knees as sobs spilled out of your mouth. Bigby rushed down to you and hugged you close to your body.

"Shhh... Shh it's okay I'm here."

Bigby ran his fingers through your hair while rubbing your back. Bigby looked down at the shocked Crooked man, then he looked back at Auntie Greenleaf.

"You said you had a way to keep him from hurting people."

"Wait, you can't-"

"After what he's done, your going to put him in prison?"

"This isn't the way, Sheriff."

"You're doing the right thing."

Greenleaf walked up to Bigby, looking down at the both of you with gentle eyes.

"Yes. There's a way."

Bigby got up, pulling you up with him and looked down at the sad Crooked man.

"Alright. Do it." 

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	4. Chapter 4

Nerissa say's goodbye

On the last episode:

"Alright. Do it."

And so we continue...

Chapter 4

~The Woodland Luxury Apartments: One day later!~

You and Bigby stood in the elevator, waiting to arrive at the floor. Bigby raised his right hand and rubbed his eye, these past couple day's nobody has had a good night sleep. You yawned and rubbed your red stuffy eyes, still sore from you sobbing when Crooked man told you to do what the people wanted. Bigby looked over to you and rubbed the back of his hand down your arm. You looked up at him and smiled, making him smile back.

"I promise you, after this we can go back to my place and sleep all you want. Okay?"

You nodded as the doors opened. Bigby took out his cigarette and placed one in between his lips. He placed the pack in his back pocket and walked out with you at his side. He lit the stick as a sound of a rattling cage came your way. You and Bigby looked to your left to see Auntie Greenleaf walking towards you with a crow in a cage. Bigby crouched down to see the bird.

"Not what I was expecting..."

You looked up and smiled at Fly, who smiled back and waved.

"Morning, Crooked man."

The bird chirped.

"He's got a sharp tongue. I thought it would be better for everyone if he parted with it."

Greenleaf smiled as Bigby stood up and took your hand within his free hand.

"Thanks, Greenleaf."

She smiled and winked at you as you passed her.

"Work is work I guess."

Auntie Greenleaf pressed the elevator button as Fly looked at the both of you walking on.

"Morning Sheriff. I... don't know if you remember me..."

"I know who you are Flycatcher. You've worked at the Woodlands for... how many years now?"

"Heh. I think I lost count. You gonna come see the truck off? We're leaving for the Farm in a few... Thought you might want to, I don't know..."

"We'll be down in a minute."

He said while gently squeezing your hand.

"Okay... great."

The elevator door's closed, while you and Bigby walked away holding hands. Your eyes grew wide at the line.

"This fucking line."

You gently leaned against him, making him sigh and wrap his arm around your waist. While walking past everyone, you smiled at Tiny Tim, Grendel, and the butcher who smiled back at you. You were about to retch out for the door, until it swung open revealing Snow. You gasped and stumbled back some, only to get caught by Bigby and Grendel.

"Sorry about that ((name)), Mr. Wolf, Flycatcher left his keys."

Bigby put out his cigarette and held his hand out, which Snow dropped the keys into. You heard the phone in her office go off, you watched Bigby tighten his grip around the keys.

"Is everything okay? You look-"

"I'm-I'm sorry Sheriff. I have to take care of this."

She walked back to her office and opened the door, turning back around to face you and Bigby.

"We'll talk later, okay?"

Snow walked into her office, only to hear footsteps behind you. You looked behind you to see Bluebeard walking towards you. He looked down at you for a few seconds, before looking straight ahead and walked into Snow's office.

"Good morning, Miss White."

Snow sighed.

"You're late."

You and Bigby walked back to the elevator, he handed you the keys as he slid his arm around your waist. You pushed the button, your foot tapping for the elevator doors to open. The doors opened, so you and Bigby stepped in as he pushed the button to the lower floor. You sighed and leaned against the nearest wall, running your fingers through your hair. Bigby raised an eye brow at you.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, it's just that... this has never happened to me. And Crooked man is like a father to me. Ever since that day he took me in and took care of me. Now I turn around and he's a..."

You sighed and leaned your head back against the wall.

"So much..."

Bigby walked close to you, placing his hands on your waist making you lean your head back down for your lips to graze his.

"Don't worry ((name)), I'll make you forget everything that you have experienced."

"Oh?"

You raised an eye brow at him, while your arms snaked around his neck.

"Is that so?"

He smirked and nibbled your bottom lip.

"Very much, just wait until tonight shadow... You won't be able to walk or sit for a while when I'm done with you."

You blushed and pressed your lips against his, making him moan and press you against the wall as his hands slid up your shirt. You moaned into the kiss and gripped onto his shirt as his fingers drew circles on your soft skin. He pulled back and growled in your ear.

"I'm going to make you scream my name all night long shadow. And when the next time you look in the mirror, all you'll see are bruises, scratches, and bite marks. And they're going to be all from me."

You gasped and moaned as he bit your ear, grinding his hips into yours. You both pulled apart as the doors opened.

~Outside~

Flycatcher walked up to Toad, watching him shove his luggage onto the truck.

"I'm goin'! Jesus!"

"We only have like 5 minutes."

Flycatcher said, while both you and Bigby walked out with his hand on your waist.

"Then carry me for fuck sake! I don't give a shit!"

Flycatcher looked up at you and Bigby.

"You forgot these."

You said while holding up the keys. You tossed them to him, which he caught easily.

"Oh! Thank you. It's, uh, been pretty busy around here."

Flycatcher jogged back to the building to get Colin.

"Morning, Sheriff. Nice fuckin' day."

Toad lifted himself up on the truck, grunting as he did.

"Shit!"

Toad looked at his son.

"Just go grab that, would you?"

"How are you...holding up? I know this isn't the ideal for you."

Toad rolled his eyes, taking a seat on his luggage. Bigby held you close as Flycatcher came walking out with Colin slowly following behind.

"Come on, Colin."

"I'm walkin', alright! Calm down."

Both you and Bigby turned around and were about to walk away, until TJ called out.

"Wait! Sheriff Bigby! I have something..."

You tugged him back, he turned around and looked at you confused. You pointed at TJ, making him sigh and walk back over. You frowned as he sniffed and turned around to his father.

"You know he was up all night cryin'. Poor kid."

TJ retched into a bag and took out a wooden box.

"Can you give this to Miss White? Please. Dad said there's no time to say goodbye, so...If you could bring it to her... She was nice. So..."

Bigby looked down sadly but confused at the little frog.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't take them all with me. And she said she liked that one the best."

Bigby opened it to reveal a beetle. You smiled and gently took the box into your hands, making Bigby place both of his hands on your waist.

"It's a Willow Beetle. That's a big one. They're cool, cause when they're little they have these pouches that squirt juice if you touch 'em."

You closed it and smiled.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

Bigby smiled down at you.

"She said it was pretty."

You and Bigby looked over to see Flycatcher close the door as Colin got in.

"That's everybody."

You turned you attention back to TJ and Toad.

"What's it like at the Farm? I've heard that ogres live there. And they eat people in their sleep sometimes."

"God, I hope not."

"Do we have to go?"

You frowned and clamped your hands together in front of you while looking down at the ground, Bigby sighed and wrapped his arms around you a tad bit tighter, but not to tight.

"I wanna stay here."

TJ sounded like he was going to burst out in tears again.

"Well, we don't have a chance anymore."

"Don't worry, you'll be a lot safer there."

You said while smiling at the sad and scarred frog.

"There's plenty of space to run around, and a nice river nearby so you can swim all you want."

Bigby finished, making you place your hands on his furry arms.

"Even in daytime?"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about the mundies seeing you. It'll be nice."

TJ began to sniffle and sob.

"Come on... it won't be so bad."

"Have you been there before?"

You gulped and rubbed the back of your neck, making Bigby kiss the back of your neck, which happens to be your fingers, to calm you down.

"No... I'm, uh- some of the animals aren't comfortable around wolves."

"So you wouldn't know, would you?"

You glared and growled internally with Toad's back talk.

"We're all set."

Flycatcher said while getting into the truck.

"Bye, Mr. Wolf."

You just wanted to hug that poor little frog, but Bigby wouldn't let you.

"Goodbye, TJ."

Both you and him walked up to the truck where Colin was seated. Bigby pulled his pack of cigarette and popped one in between his lips, placing the pack back in his pocket. You always carried an extra case, just incase he ran out. He lit the stick, grabbing Colin's attention.

"I'm sorry, Colin."

"You got another one of those? How 'bout a smoke for the road? One last time."

Bigby retched in his packet and pulled out the whole pack, making you smile. Colin opened his mouth and took the back from his hand, placing it besides him.

"Thanks, Bigby. Always a gentleman aren't you, Bigby?"

He said with a wink, making you giggle and him groan.

"I guess I'll see you around...Stay out of trouble, okay. If you even can."

Bigby smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't make any promises."

Colin chuckled, looking over to you. You smiled and placed a hand on Bigby's back.

"I'll watch over him."

Colin nodded as Bigby wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"Yeah, me neither."

Flycatcher got into the truck, just as it started to rain. You sighed and looked up into the raining sky, letting the gentle drops wash your skin.

"Saying goodbye?"

Bigby looked over to see Nerissa across the road, holding an umbrella and a suit case. Bigby looked over at you, only to see you twirling around in the rain with a smile on your lips. He shook his head and walked over to her.

"Hi."

Bigby said with a smile.

"Hi."

She said back with a smile.

"You're still wearing that thing."

Bigby said while looking at the ribbon still around Nerisaa's neck.

"Oh...yeah. I guess I am..."

They both walked over underneath a dry spot, taking shelter from the pouring rain.

"It's not easy to forget. I know it seems like I should be able to... It's just..."

"It's okay. I get it."

Nerissa smiled.

"Listen, I... I came here because... I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about what happened to Faith and Lily. I'm not sure where to start...Faith, Lily, and I we had a plan. We were gonna find a way out. leave the Pudding N Pie for good...But then Faith decided to get some... leverage. She stole a picture of Crane and Lily together. The minute Faith stole that photo, we had dirt on one of the Crooked man's allies. If he found out-! I-I had no choice. You have to understand. You've seen how they kept us quiet at that place. Can you imagine the lengths they'd go to just to silence someone who had physical evidence?"

"Nerissa, just tell me what happened."

"I freaked out. Okay? I thought if I came clear to Georgie, he'd get the Crooked man to leave us alone! We could just forget the whole thing... maybe try again in a few years."

"You...what?"

"So I told him...everything. And I begged for mercy. For all of us! I didn't want anyone to die over a picture."

"You were just trying to protect them."

"Yeah... Georgie promised he'd smooth things over with the Crooked man. But then... Oh god..."

Nerissa began sobbing. Bigby frowned and retched down in his pocket and pulled out another pack, which he snatched from your pants pocket as soon as he gave his other pack to Colin. He offered her a stick, which she accepted.

"Here"

She took it.

"Thank you. I don't know what happened, but that night at the club... Georgie came back and told me things had changed. he had to make an example of us... we had committed treason. And while the two of us were sitting there... and he was telling me this... Faith walked in. And I had to watch as Georgie-"

"Wait, so Georgie told you all this? Not the Crooked man? Back at the Well you said..."

"I know what I said."

"But it wasn't the truth, was it?"

"What does it matter? I know the Crooked man did it. So what if it wasn't the whole truth? It was true enough."

"I guess... what's done is done."

"I know he ordered their deaths. I wasn't going to let him get away with it because of a stupid technically. Especially after- That night, after Faith... I tried to warn Lily, but she wasn't with her scheduled appointment. So I did the only thing I could do. I- I left Faith's head at your doorstep."

"You?"

"I walked her over here and I left her. Just hoping that maybe, if I couldn't save them... I could at least... save the rest of us."

"You were trying to get my attention. So you... you started all of this?"

"I just...pointed you in the right direction. People like us get forgotten all the time. The Crooked Man was counting on that. When we suffer, we do it in silence. And the world likes it that way. We just...fade. Like we never existed. I couldn't watch what happened to Faith. Or Lily. Nobody cares about us. Not really."

"It's going to be different now. I promise... things like that won't happen anymore. Now while I'm around."

"You'll make things right... you and Snow."

"I don't know...It seems like no matter what I do, it's just...not enough for her. Or anyone. I just can't win with these people."

Both of them look at you to see you standing still in the rain while swirling around from spinning to many times.

"I know it might feel that way, but... they need you, Bigby. Both of you. You two make a good team. The way you look out for each other... And look out for us. You don't see that a lot these days."

"I really don't know where we stand anymore. Things are just... different."

"Things are always different. Look, Bigby...After everything you've done for us- Maybe they don't want to admit it, but... without you, none of this would have happened. You listened... when no one else would. You knew when to show mercy... And you brought justice to this town...finally. Because you brought the Crooked Man in, everyone saw who he really was. So from where I am standing... you did the right thing."

They both looked at you to see you fall to the ground, they gasped only to see your hand go up.

"Is okay, I'm good!"

You gave them a thumbs up, making them chuckle and shake their heads.

"But, I think that you and her make a good couple. The way you held her against you, she seemed so comfortable in your arms. You two were made for each other, I would suggest you keep her close to you."

She retched down and grabbed the umbrella, opening it while grabbing her suit case.

"You've been given this job for a reason. And I left Faith at your doorstep, because I knew... if anyone stood a chance against the Crooked Man, it was you."

"I hope I've at least done some good here."

"You've changed this place. For better or worse... Fabletown wouldn't be the same without you... You're not as bad as everyone says you are."

Bigby frowned as many voices clouded his head, making him re-think everything. He stared at Nerissa walking away, so he pulled out a stick and lit it while walking over to you. You stood up and ringed your shirt out, only to get turned around as rough lips were pressed against yours. You kissed back and wrapped your arms around his neck, as he wrapped his one free arm around your waist as the other hand that had the cigarette was by his side. He pulled back and pecked your nose.

"Come on babe, let's get inside before you get sick."

You nodded and walked back in to the building, hand in hand.

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	5. Lemon!

Lemon!

Here you all go! Enjoy!

Both you and Bigby walked back to his apartment hand in hand, enjoying the feeling of rain slithering down your already soaked body. Bigby pushed the gate open and pulled you through with him, seems like someone was egger to make you his. Skipping behind him, he pushed the elevator button while you swayed back and forth in spot as he held your hand. The doors opened slowly, he pulled you in the elevator, pushed a button and pinned you to a wall.

"Oh how you have made me hungry Shadow."

He leaned down and hungrily devoured your lips with his, moaning softly into the kiss while wrapping your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers within his brown soft hair, giving his hair a good tug. He growled and sucked on your bottom lip, his hands wondered down your shoulders, passed your elbows, slithered down your waist, and landed on your butt, giving it a good squeeze. Gasping into the kiss, Bigby stuck his tongue down your throat while hoisting you up off of the ground.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, the elevator doors opened just as Bigby ground his pelvic area into yours. Letting out a muffled moan against his lips, Bigby turned around and began walking towards his room, just in time for your tender soft lips to suck and bite his neck, Bigby always liked it rough. Unlocking his door with fumbling hands, he pushed it open and closed it with his foot. Tossing the keys onto the table, Bigby walked over to his couch and layed you down, his arms became more hairy, nails extended, eyes green, sharp teeth, and more facial hair.

Anger didn't need to change him, any activity could change him with a flip of a dime. With a slight pant from Bigby, his hands gripped your hips while he rocked his body against yours, his pants became slowly tighter with ever movement. Pulling away from his marked neck, you rested your head on the arm rest panting for air, giving Bigby access to your neck. He leaned down and licked your neck from your collarbone to below your ear, moaning at your sweet taste. Biting and sucking your neck, your eyes fluttered closed with one hand in his hair and the other hand rested on his neck, your legs still wrapped around his waist, feeling a certain bulge in his pants poking at your warmth area.

Bigby couldn't contain his hunger, it became uncontrollably unresisting. His claws hooked into your shirt, with a swift movement he tore your shirt off clean off of your body. Gasping as the sudden coldness, Bigby leaned down to your exposed stomach and began kissing/licking/sucking your skin, leaving a thick layer of saliva on your skin. Panting slightly for air, you arched your back up off of the couch as his claws slid up your back, just to rip the strap in half, making your bouncing mounds relieved from being up all day. Bigby took his mouth from your belly button, looking up at you with his shining green eyes that could stun anyone, he lifted you up some to take your bra off, if he had a tail it would be wagging out of control. Licking his lips, he leaned you back down onto the couch, his eyes not leaving your beautiful chest.

Taking one of your boobs into his hand, being careful not to puncture them with his claws, he gave it a squeeze, only to get back from you a soft moan, and something white leaking out of your nipple? Leaning his head down, he sniffed the substances leaking out of your bud, only for his eyes to dilate. Before you could ask him what's wrong, his mouth opened, only for him to devour your boob, sucking in your delicious warm milk. Moaning and arching into him, your legs rubbing up and down his body as he drank your milk while he fondled your other breast in his hand, coating his hairy skin with milk. Moaning against your skin, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as your creamy smooth milk rolled down his throat, settling happily in his stomach, man did that not help his hunger.

Removing his mouth from your perky breast, he gulped down what was left in his mouth and quickly removed his pants and boxers, giving you a good glance of his staff. Eyes widening at his size, you wondered if he was going to fit in you? Deep in thought, Bigby hooked his claws into your pants and panties, quickly removing them, only leaving behind a few scratches here and there. Quickly drawing your feet up to block his vision of your wet flower, embarrassed and shy about your figure below the hips, Bigby chuckled deeply, leaning down so his head was level with your covered area.

"No need to be shy my love, you're always and will be beautiful."

Slowly removing your feet, your intoxicating smell filled his nose, making his staff twitch eagerly and ooze out the tip. Without a single word or breath, he attached his mouth onto your wet lower lips, sucking and licking your juices up as his tongued licked your cult. Moaning out loud while tugging at his hair, he growled against your skin, almost sounded like he was motor boating. Pulling away from your lower lips, he didn't wait to tease you, when he wanted something, he got it. Pulling your legs apart further, he rammed his shaft into you with a hard thrust, oh god he was going to tear your insides apart. Turning you over onto your stomach, he ground into your women hood, his shaft pressing harder and harder into the tissue that was blocking his way. Growling, he grabbed onto your hips, slowly took his shaft out, then slammed it back in, breaking the tissue that caused blood to trickle down your legs.

"You're so tight…"

Bigby growled while thrusting in and out of your flower, his lower body becoming covered in your blood as his nails dug into your skin while he moved in and out of you. Shifting his position better, he angled down while thrusting further down, earning a loud moan from you while you clawed at the couch with your nails. Smirking, he grabbed hold of your hip with one hand as the other grabbed held of your dangling leaking breast, squeezing and tugging at your bud while he kept his pace. Your warm tight inner walls were sending vibrations through his shaft, he could hear your groaning as a knot was begging to form in your lower stomach.

"I'm close."

Bigby growled while picking up his pace, deepening his shaft so nothing could be seen while he was thrusting. Letting out a howl, he bucket his hips into you, letting out a large warm splash of swimming seeds into your flower. Your body gave up on keeping itself up, so you fell onto the couch with Bigby following shortly after, his head nuzzled into your moist back. Catching his breath, the hair on his arms shrank back into his skin as his eyes and teeth turned back to normal, nothing but blood covered his hands and under his nails. Gently picking you up, he shifted so you were laying on top of his nude body, he saw his hands and nails, letting out a chuckle.

"Tomorrow should be fun for you (y/n), probably aren't going to be able to walk without my help."

Bigby chuckled while running his bloody fingers down your spine, he picked up a random blanket from the ground and covered the two of you, well just you since you were on him. Resting his arm around your waist while the other arm rested behind his head, he was right, time for the best night sleep of his life.

You on the other hand, you were in for a world full of pain when you woke up in the morning ;)

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


End file.
